The invention relates to the production of crude oil from a subterranean formation through a borehole.
In the production of fluids from a subterranean formation through a borehole, such as in the production of crude oil from an oil-bearing formation, one of the problems often encountered is sanding up of the well, that is, sandy material in the subterranean formation near the borehole restricts the flow of crude oil into the borehole, thus causing a reduction in crude oil produced.
A number of methods are known in the art for solving such problems; however, none of the known methods is entirely satisfactory. For example, several methods known in the art require actual removal of the sandy material restricting the borehole from the subterranean formation which is both costly and time consuming. Further, after a relatively short period of time, the well generally sands up again. Thus there is a substantial need for an improved method for sand control in the production of crude oil from subterranean formations.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is the control of sandy material which restricts the borehole and thereby reduces the production of crude oil from an oil-bearing formation.
Another object of the invention is to increase the production of crude oil from a subterranean formation.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art after studying the specification and the appended claims.